


Respite

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  John needs rescuing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> mention of episode Super

Cold and tired, Reese felt himself being pulled down toward a watery grave. As he struggled weakly against the waves pulling him under, he thought he heard a voice calling. Gathering his remaining strength for a last bid for survival, he surged up from the water to grab a hold on his salvation -- a round white pillow?

John jerked awake, confused and agitated and also somewhat disturbed to find himself clutching Finch’s present tightly to his chest. He grumbled to himself. His fight with the stalker hadn’t helped his recovery and he could have used more rest. He sailed the pillow across the room to knock over the small radio currently playing an add for Titanic 3D. As Celine Dion cut off with a squawk, he slumped back into bed and smiled, thinking tomorrow he could tell Harold he had finally used his cushion…

  


  



End file.
